Of Kings and Men - TOC
You glance into your pack as the bard's tale continues. You reach in to examine the volumes in your possession, until your hands clasp around the worn leather of a particular volume and you pull the book from your bag. You have chosen to read... Your journal The worn and tattered pages of this collection of notes you and your fellows have taken lay in your hands, bound in a simple leather cover. Though many of the early pages have faded, the latest ones still smell of fresh ink and parchment. Quest log Player notes A History of the Cultures of Imoeth You lift the iron-shod book from your pack, a creak emitting from it's worn leather spine as you open it. This ponderous tome contains a plethora of pages written and rewritten through the years by scholars seeking to study and explain the cultures of Imoeth. You open the chapter on... Languages Holy days and Festivals Calendars Nations Inhuman Cultures Religion and Pantheons De Profundis With a sigh, you take this weighty volume into your hands and unclasp the leather cover. The dry, dusty pages rustle gently in the wind as you look over the text - a stitched-together mess of human and inhuman scholars theorizing, refuting and discussing the nature of Imoeth's races. You open the chapter on... Humanity Half-breeds Firebloods Elves Dwarves Uncommon and Monstrous Races The Traveler's Companion You bring the portfolio filled maps and cartographer's musings from your pack. Though always threatening to spill over, somehow the clasps and binds used to keep the papers roughly stacked together seemed to always contain a map or two more. You bring out... World Map Erdon Tiressea Other Lands De Historia Mundial It takes time to free this massive tome from the confines of your pack. It will take longer to get it back in. However, this famed volume contains the most complete history of Imoeth to date. you find your bookmark, almost lost among the pages, and pull open the last chapter that you read, moving swiftly to... Timeline The Dark Ages The Early Era The Age of Heroes The Current Age Libra Populus et Arcanum As you draw the slender grimoire from its confines, the gleam of it's gold edging turns heads towards you. Eyes filled with greed. Silently, you peruse the pages filled with numerous discussions on magic and a variety of strange, bizarre things few have ever heard of. You look to the chapter on... Magic Character creation Classes and Homebrew Allowed books Manuel de Armadura et Armas Grasping the final book, you bring forth this studious tome on weapons, armour and various styles of weaponry used by armies around the world. Richly illustrated, this book forms the most comprehensive guide of it's kind, - a valuable tool for anyone wishing to make the most of armour and weaponry available in the clanlands and beyond. You flip to the chapter on... Weapons and Armour Other Equipment Weapon Modification Armour Modification Troops and Hirelings No artwork contained in these pages is the property of the maker of this wiki and is copyrighted to the artwork's specific creators. The author of this wiki uses artwork without permission and does not seek to infringe on copyright, as this page is strictly for non-commercial, personal use. If any authors with their art removed from this page, please contact the original owner of this wiki.